


Gizmowing vs Negawing

by KingFranPetty



Series: Funky Launchpad x Jim x Drake threesome [38]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Affection, Arguing, Awkward Crush, Celebrity Crush, Crushes, Developing Relationship, Dialogue, First Crush, Hero Worship, Internal Conflict, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, M/M, Monologue, Pre-Relationship, Public Display of Affection, Relationship Issues, Relationship Problems, Relationship(s), Rival Relationship, Rivalry, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Short One Shot, Talking, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Drake Mallard knows well that he loves Launchpad McQuack but he is conflicted between his childhood hero and a scientist.
Relationships: Drake Mallard/Jim Starling, Drake Mallard/Negaduck, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Drake Mallard
Series: Funky Launchpad x Jim x Drake threesome [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616077
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Gizmowing vs Negawing

While Launchpad McQuack was his boyfriend, Drake Mallard and Launchpad McQuack had agreed to date outside their relationship. This was mostly because they both loved Jim Starling but felt guilty to want their idol, this way it wasn't cheating. However, Drake had run into a conflict. His hero or the sweetheart scientist? Mallard being Darkwing Duck, knew he couldn't juggling both the confusing twists that trying to save his hero brought and his new tech support cutie pie. Beyond that Negaduck liked to threaten non LP that entered his life.

Luckily, Gosalyn could keep up with the superhero lifestyle. Yet, how he could he ever bare to ask the same of Fenton? Fenton Crackshell was such a sweetie pie and so drained by work as is. Not even to bring up Gizmoduck or that one time Gizmoduck kissed Darkwing. The Mallard would not put Fenton Crackshell in danger like that. Crackshell couldn't handle something like being a super hero when he can barely handle being a scientist. But Drake had to admit that Doctor Crackshell was a damn fine scientist, and also attractive.

Still how could he ever give up his hero? Even after Jim tried to kill him and became a super villain. Drake had loved his man since he was a child. Everything was built just for Jim Starling's approval. His acting career, his superhero career, everything he became was for His Hero. His Hero who he loved since forever. How could any man or Mallard turn away from that without cutting out his own heart? Something in his heart, his soul, his very being, said that his idol wasn't too far fallen. That his Darkwing Duck could be himself again and maybe even love him.

It was all so conflicting!

Go after his first love or a man who will give him heart?

Turn away from someone who actually care about him or leave behind someone he knows he can still save somehow?

It was unbearable to choose between them.

Like asking to choose between Launchpad McQuack and being Darkwing.

Of Course that choice was actually simpler than choosing between Jim and Fenton because Drake knew he'd pick a quiet life with Launchpad and his adopted Daughter Gos if it came to brass tacks.

The Masked Mallard tried to imagine a picking between them and just ended up panicking.

That's all today folks.


End file.
